


She Slips Away

by ordinarylittleme



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	She Slips Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunset_oasis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/gifts).



_How could someone so wonderful do something so horrible? - The Grim Grotto_

"I'm so sorry, Klaus," Fiona says quietly, tears welling up in her eyes as her fingers intertwine between Klaus's. "I don't want to leave you either. But he's my brother, Klaus - my _brother_. You wouldn't abandon your sisters for me either, let's be honest. So why expect me to leave behind family?"  
That hurts. Out of everything she could say, he didn't expect her to say that. But Klaus says, "It's not too late to be noble-"  
Fiona shakes her head. "It's not that simple, love. People aren't wicked or noble, it's not a fairytale - we're all a mixed chef's salad, with elements of good and bad in us. It's shades of grey, not black and white."  
"Yes, but maybe your brother's shade of grey is a lot darker than ours!" Klaus snaps, then his voice softens as he gazes up at Fiona. "Please, Fiona? Stay with me? That is, if I don't mean nothing to you?"  
She only gives him a sad smile and kisses him, her lips soft like spun sugar and dreams and innocence and youth. Klaus burns from it. "I only wish I could, Klaus. This wasn't meant to work out, you know," she says, her hand trailing down his cheekbone.  
"I thought you loved me," Klaus murmurs, but he lets go of her hand.  
"I do," Fiona replies. "I always will. When you think of me, Klaus, think of a food you love very much. Please forgive me," she says, and she brushes his hair out of his eyes before slipping out of the door and out of his life forever.


End file.
